Ice Prince
by Fuyoko-chan
Summary: Story takes place during the httyd 2 movie (Warning spoiler alert), in this version not only does Hiccup find his mother but also a half-brother who is half dragon, who is 13 and learning his powers as an alpha dragonit, when he meets his half-brother Hiccup; but shortly after is force into a battle against Drago and his dragon army. Full background in the bio
1. Ivar's bio

Name: Ivar Haddock

Age: 13

Family: Valka Haddock

Hair: White

Eyes: Pale blue

Skin: Pale

Height: 5ft

Weight: 110 pounds

Accessories: A Norse protection pendant

Powers: Can make things with ice, speaks to dragons, and can control dragons (but is terrible at it)

Dragon: Siren (Ice based dragon)

Background Information: About seven years after Valka was taken to the dragon sanctuary, the alpha dragon used special magic on Valka to have a half dragon child known as a dragonit (Dragon-night). About 13 years later Ivar grows up in the sanctuary over time he learns to use his powers, from creating things with ice from simple things to weapons, to how to speak and talk to dragons, and he tries to learn how to control dragons but he wasn't good at it at all; actually he had seriously focus on one to control it. But what will happen when he meets his half-brother Hiccup Haddock, but just when things start to look great Drago attacks, can they come together to defeat Drago or will he use his alpha to take over everyone's dragon and use it against them?


	2. Chapter 1: The Ice Prince

_'' and italic is for when dragons are speaking_

A boy with pure white hair and ice colored eyes woke up to the tri-colors shining in his eyes through the ice covered walls and ceiling. He groaned as he felt his friend Siren a white ice dragon began to nudge him in the side insisting that he needs to get up.

"Fine, I'm up, you happy miss bossy?" He asked the enthusiastic white dragon.

'Yes, after all there's no reason to waste day light…' He groaned again, wondering why Siren couldn't be more like his mother's dragon Cloudjumper he never woke her up at the first sigh of light.

'Ivar are you coming…' Siren asked her dragonit (one who is half human and half dragon) friend.

"Yeah coming…" Ivar spoke quietly as to not wake his mother in the next room as he grabbed his protection amulet and brown boots before following Siren outside; before going flying out into the world.

Ivar held on tight to the edge of the saddle so he wouldn't fall when Siren quickly took off high into the sky. Ivar grinned as he leaned in close as Siren decided to do a spin drop for about 100ft right before opening her wings again in time to skim the water. Ivar laughed excited to be out flying it was a rare time for him to fly alone with Siren usually someone else was watching over him; be it another dragon or his mother he was almost always being looked after.

"Alright let's go."

'Right…' Siren growled in approval. The two flew upwards until the air got thin, Ivar love to push the limit to what he could do no matter what it was; but his favorite feeling was falling through the clouds and catching a gust of wind at the last moment.

"Yeah!" Ivar called out as they skimmed the water at high speeds, Ivar looked back to admire how the spike along Siren's back looked just like crystals of ice. Ivar turned back as he remembered how useful those scales of ice really are, a few years ago he had snuck outside when a ship was about to pass by, Siren had covered him up to hide him in plain sight; it wasn't until after they were out of danger; Siren showed him that when she curls up she looks like pillars of ice mixed with snow.

Ivar sighed heavily; Ivar was brought out of his thoughts when Siren suddenly stopped…

"What's wrong?"

'The trappers are here again…' Siren growled.

"Well, I guess this isn't such a boring morning after all…" Ivar smoothed the tip of his finger from his forehead through his hair to create a mask made of ice.

'Are you sure about this; if your mother finds out she will be upset that you took such a risk.' Siren growl in an attempt to talk him out of going through with it.

"Positive, let's go." Ivar said as they went in for the attack. Ivar ordered Siren to blast some ice to trap them before ordering her to create a small ice storm so he could get in to free the dragons without being seen. While Siren was busy doing that Ivar hopped down onto the boat, making bit of a thud.

"It's him the ice prince, get him…" One of the trappers ordered but they couldn't see with the storm; so before they could even get a chance Ivar froze the ropes and broke them with his ice staff; Ivar easily dodge one attack before he and Siren flew away with the other dragons, Ivar laughed as he looked back to see the small boat trapped in a small mountain of ice.

"Haha, good work girl; what do you say we head home."

'Best idea I heard all morning.' Siren growled happily.


	3. Chapter 2: Half-Brother

It was early afternoon by the time Ivar and Siren returned to the sanctuary, Siren suddenly stopped at the entrance to the sanctuary preventing Ivar of walking father.

"What's wrong?"

'Something is different…' Siren hummed…

"All the more reason to find out what, besides I'm sure it's nothing mother probably just brought a few dragons home." Ivar said as he began to walk around her, he entered the sanctuary only to see a young man with his mother they seem to be talking. Before Ivar had a chance to do anything Siren took off as if she had intention to attack the intruder.

"Siren wait!" Ivar called but Siren was already heading towards the intruder, Ivar didn't want her to hurt him; after all his mother seemed comfortable enough that she was willing enough to show him her true face. But by the time Ivar got their Siren was having a standoff with what looked to be a Nightfury. That's when Ivar finally ordered Siren to stop.

"Siren enough!" Siren looked back in surprise she had never heard Ivar order her before, and certainly not in an upset tone like that before. That's when the young man and his mother took notice of him… Suddenly being the center of attention made Ivar uncomfortable until his mother spoke up.

"Good your back…"

"You know him?" The young brunette man asked Ivar's mother.

"Yes, Hiccup this Ivar, Ivar this is Hiccup my first son." She began. Ivar stared unsure what to say, it wasn't the first time he had heard of his half-brother, but his mother only mention him once or twice when he was young, but he never expected to meet.

"Wait, wait…what do you mean first…" Hiccup asked suddenly confused.

"Remember how I was telling you earlier rare dragons have unique magic, well Ivar here is half dragon he is also your half-brother. You see when a species of dragon is about to die out the can use magic on humans to create a half-dragon child." Hiccup seemed surprised by this but not angry, it was awkward until Siren tried to play with Toothless, hopefully to take the attention away from Ivar.

"Looks like there got over that fight quickly…" Valka their mother laughed at the two rolling around, Ivar smiled because he knew what Toothless was really saying which was along the lines, okay stop it and leave me alone already.

"So is he really a Nightfury?" Ivar asked.

"Yeah, his name is Toothless."

"Umm, can I…" Ivar began to ask.

"Yeah sure…" Hiccup said as Siren moved away as Ivar got down to Toothless eye level. Ivar rubbed to tips of his finger over Toothless' head, Toothless hummed happily at the comforting cold touch until suddenly making a couple growls and whimpers like a dragon.

Toothless suddenly jumps back in shock and confusion, Valka laughs but Hiccup is concerned.

"Don't worry; Toothless just wasn't prepared to hear him speak dragonese."

"Dragon what?"

"Dragonese, it's a dragon based langue, which being half dragon comes easily to him." Valka explains as Hiccup looks at Toothless and Ivar talking to one another as if they were to close friends. Hiccup smiled as he watches Ivar scratching Toothless under his chin and his head was now in Ivar's lap humming happily.

"Wow, Toothless really likes you…" Hiccup said kneeling next to Ivar. Ivar looked back at Hiccup with a smile before speaking.

"Yeah I usually get along pretty well with dragons…" Ivar stared as he looked at Siren glaring at Toothless in Ivar's lap looking as if she wanted to snap at him. Toothless got up after Ivar stopped scratching under his chin.

"But sometimes Siren gets jealous…" Ivar smiled as he dusted some snow off as he stood up. Siren whipped her head around at Ivar not believe what he just said.

'Please jealous, I'm so not jealous' Siren growled back, which made Hiccup look over as he stood by Ivar. Hiccup laughed as he started hearing an agreement between Ivar and Siren, of course it sounds like Ivar just saying are too over and over, but he knew that Siren was just saying I am not right back.

Valka decided to interrupt so she could show Hiccup something; Ivar and Siren follow to see Valka was showing Hiccup the alpha dragon. Ivar could see Toothless was trying to be respectful by bowing his head while Hiccup stared, until he blew a puff of white snow frosting his hair.

"Haha, he likes ya…" Valka laughed.

"Wow…" Hiccup said before coming to a realization.

"Wait, this is the ice spitter, he cause all that destruction?" Hiccup asked suddenly as Ivar was trying to make his way back down the hill before he gets caught. At first Valka was confused until she turned her head and called out Ivar's full name.

"Ivar Ormr Haddock! Have you been raid dragon trappers again?"

"Well, technical raiding implies I was looking for them." Ivar says trying to talk himself out of trouble. Hiccup just stared swearing he saw himself and his dad when he used to try and kill dragons to fit in.

"I've told you to stay away from trappers they are dangerous, and you could easily get hurt."

"Oh come on they didn't even see me, Siren made an ice storm for cover." Ivar argued until Valka gave him the look where he knew it was time to stop talking.

"Grounded?" Ivar asked.

"Grounded…"Valka confirmed.

About an hour later Ivar was looking after the hatchlings, they were always hyper around that time of day. Hiccup and their mother left a little while ago, Ivar decided to start walking back to the living space he shared with his mother, he came to an entrance of what looked like a cave when he heard sing to the end of a song except one person made it ear piercing when he looked through, a man was asking his mother if she'd come home and be he's wife again, and be a family again. When she said yes Ivar turned away and walked away and walked couple feet away. Ivar felt a bit hurt that his mother was really going to leave him; but he didn't get to dwell on it long before the ice walls and ceiling began to shake. Ivar and Siren ran for one of the ice tunnels just above where his mother and the other saw Drago and his ships pulling up for an attack.


	4. Author's Note

Okay so I've had huge writers block for a while and I'm so sorry for not updating, but I hope to have the next chapter up by Friday at the latest, maybe even tomorrow if I keep going...


	5. Chapter 3: Drago Attacks!

Ivar looked out as Drago and his men were using traps to bait the dragons on the island as other dragons fought dragons, Ivar looked at what he saw not wanting to believe that something like this was happening but he knew he had to. Ivar breathed out realizing he was holding his breath as he saw his brother, mother, and the two Vikings with their dragons to help fight off Drago.

"Come on Siren, we have to help."

'About time…' Siren growled as Ivar hopped on her back before they took off blasting out of the tunnel going straight to help the trap Hideous Zipplebacks, Ivar order Siren to blast a key hinge in the trap to break it. One after the traps flung open releasing the dragons as they curled into giant balls of fire before going after Drago's men.

"Hehe, well that was easy."

'Don't get overconfident…' Siren warned. But Ivar wasn't paying too close attention when he spotted his brother flying next to a blonde girl on a deadly nadder with a…dragon trapper.

"Well now I've seen everything a trapper on a dragon." Ivar smiled with amused tone in his voice.

"Hey where have you been?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh you know freeing trapped dragon and causing chaos." The blonde girl looked from Hiccup and Ivar before asking…

"You too know each other?"

"Um yeah this is Ivar, Ivar this Astrid, I believe you already met Erik former dragon trapper."

"Yeah we've met…"

"So you're the ice prince he was going on about?" Astrid asked suddenly.

"Hehe, yeah…" Ivar started to laugh right before a second alpha dragon came up out of the water…

"Another one..." Hiccup commented in surprise not truly believing it.

As Ivar looked on it started making sense on how Drago was controlling dragons. Ivar saw his mother trying to stop the alphas from fighting but it wasn't working.

"Hiccup can you and Astrid keep them busy, I have an idea..." Ivar asked his half-brother hoping for the best.

Hiccup looked at him and could tell what his plan was,

"Yeah, good luck..." Hiccup said before good to help free the dragons that were caught and hoping to talk Drago down. Ivar told Siren to help them while he called a deadly nadder to help him.

Ivar jumped on the Nadder and head for the alphas to try and get them to stop, he made an alpha call at them to try and get their attention. He and the nadder had to duck and dodge when they butted their tusk once again. This time when Ivar tried his alpha call again, he took in two lung full of air and roared as loud as he could. This time he got the other alphas attention but not in the way he wanted, this time there was no avoiding a hit, and when he fell, he fell hard enough he was knock unconscious, it felt like only a few minutes when he woke back up to see Astrid, her Nadder, and Eret.

Ivar slowly sat up only to get a shot of pain in his arm, he was sure he had broke his right arm, so he forced himself to squeeze it before casting it in ice to make a cast.

"Are you… okay?" Astrid asked as Ivar struggled slightly to get up even with Eret's help.

"Fine… I'm fine." As Ivar said this he looked around his father laid dead impale from the other alpha, he turned to see Toothless going after Hiccup over by Drago, the next thing Ivar heard was his mother and Astrid both call out for Hiccup. Ivar looked on in horror he knew there was no way he could talk Toothless down, Ivar spotted his staff he grabbed it and started running hoping to stop what he knew was going to happen.

"Ivar! Get back here!" Astrid called.

Ivar saw Toothless building a plasma blast in his mouth,

'Crap out of time!' Ivar slammed his staff causing pillars of ice to shoot up out of the ground, Toothless fire as the pillars reached Hiccup and the red breaded village that was running towards Hiccup but their was too much ice and steam to tell what had happened.

"Hiccup!" Ivar heard his mother, Astrid and the blond viking with a hooked hand call. Ivar watched as they ran for his brother, he stood there scared that he was too late to save them when there was no movement, he became fearful he might have made everything worse, until suddenly boulders of ice began to shift; both the red haired viking and Hiccup were okay and little scraped up and bruised but fine none the less. Ivar let out a breath that he was holding, Ivar started going to see if Hiccup was really okay.

"Son, are you alright?" The red haired man asked.

"Yeah,, I'm fine..." Hiccup said almost not believing that they were even alive.

The next thing they hear is Drago yelling as he swings his spear above his head, signaling the alpha dragon to call all the dragons for them to leave. Drago even took Toothless, as all this happened the vikings tried to go for their dragons, but Ivar was frozen in place stuck in some king of a trance unable to move. His vision was being blocked he could only see shadows, he only took a few steps forward when suddenly the fog was lifted, Drago, the dragons, and everyone was gone.

"IVAR!" Ivar suddenly heard his mother call him, Ivar whipped around to see his mother, brother, Astrid and the other vikings staring at him in concern. Even Hiccup looked concerned as he looked at Ivar, his mother looked at him asking him if he was alright.

"I'm fine, but where's Siren and the other dragons..." Ivar asked still a bit confused.

"Dude, Drago took them, you were looking right at them, don't you remember?!" A blond viking with dreadlocks asked.

"Tuffnut!" Astrid hiss at the viking.

"Mom, I don't understand..."

"Mom?!" Most of the vikings were completely shocked, except Hiccup he was more worried his brother, he didn't seem to be aware of anything that happened after the alpha made a dragon call.

"You don't remember anything?" Valka asked her son.

"Not after the other alpha made a dragon call, no, up until now..." Valka was concerned at hearing this she believed it meant that her son was vulnerable to an alpha call.

"Valka?" Hiccup's father asked, Valka looked at her husband knowing he wanted answer about who Ivar really was. Valka sighed heavily knowing she better explain now rather than later, so she began to explain about dragon magic, which went to how rare powerful dragons can use magic to create a half human half dragon in a human.

"So he half dragon… cool!" Tuffnut and what looked like his twin said before butting heads.

"Yeah, that's great and all but how are we supposed to help our dragons, Drago took them all, so were are stuck!" A beefy brown hair viking yelled.

"Not all the dragons..." Hiccup smiled.


	6. Chapter 4: Final Fight!

Ivar, Hiccup, Valka, Stoick, Gobber, and the other younger viking were now on their way to Berk on the backs of some baby Scuttleclaw dragons still left on the island, being only baby's they were immune to the alpha's call, fortunately.

"We can't fly these things?" Tuffnutt yell, clearly having trouble controlling the dragon, Ivar could only smile, even with his broken arm in an ice cast and a sling he was managing to fly but only, because he spends mot of his time with the Scuttleclaw dragons.

"Yeah no kidding!" Fishlegs yelled.

"but won't that Bewilder Beast just control these guys too?" Astrid asked.

"There babys' they don't listen to anyone." Hiccup called even he was struggling.

"Yeah just like us!" Tuffnut grinned.

"This is… very dangerous!" Gobber yelled as his Scuttleclaw slammed him into an ice wall repeatedly.

"Some might suggest this is totally conceived." Gobber yelled as his dragon jerked down.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I never listen." Hiccup said just barely avoiding an ice wall.

"What…... is…... your….. plan?" Gobber asked between ice breaks.

"Get Toothless back and kick Drago's…." Hiccup was cut off.

"Heads up!" Gobber yelled as an ice wall came up causing to split up.

"And that thing..." Hiccup groaned at the low wall, one of the dragon flew into it almost knocking a viking off.

Mean while Drago had just made it to Berk and was having his alpha call all the dragons to him, he declared that he had killed Stoick and Hiccup and the no one was coming to save them.

Just the Ivar and the others made it to Berk, Hiccup was in front when he saw the swarm of dragons around the alpha…

"Oh no..." Hiccup said, Ivar looked up next to Hiccup before making the comment.

"Sooo… 10,000 to 10..." Hiccup gave him a look like, sarcasm is my thing.

"He took all the dragons..." Fishlegs stated, as the alpha was climbing up onto Berk.

"Just distract the alpha try and keep his attention off Toothless."

"Uh how?" Tuffnut questioned.

"Have you forgotten who your riding with? There isn't a dragon alive I can't wrangle."

"Please don't make me punch you, I just started get over your trapping habits." Ivar said annoyed.

"Except maybe this one!" Eret said as the dragon shot downwards.

"Armature..." Tuffnut muttered.

A viking on the island spotted them as he yelled…

"It's Hiccup!" The other vikings on the island cheered at hearing as they saw them fly in. Drago was surprised to see the as they started flying in.

"What?" Drago asked in a deep tone, the alpha looked right over as Hiccup flew up towards them, Ivar looked back as he followed Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs, remembering that Hiccup wanted him at a distance in case Drago tried to control him too.

The alpha growled angry that he couldn't control the baby dragon Hiccup was riding. Suddenly a sheep popped up in front of his face once, twice, and a third time by an upwards catapult.

"Keep them coming!" Ruffnut called.

"Black sheep, baby!" Snotlout yelled as he tossed it to Ruffnut, as the alpha growled in raged, he looked around before a black sheep hit his head as it bounce down the spikes on his face in between his eyes.

"Ten Point!" Snotlout yelled, as the alpha blew the sheep off his face before letting out a roar.

"Uh oh..." Snotlout yelped realizing the were in trouble as the alpha glared at him, but he was suddenly distracted by a noise he looked over at a tower with a large horn and then spotted Fishlegs, Fishlegs yelled as he ran from the alpha's ice blast. Destroying the alarm tower, only leaving pillars of ice.

"You sure are hard to get rid of I'll say that..." Drago said to Hiccup as his dragon continued to fly steadily a crossed from the controlled Toothless.

"Toothless..." Hiccup said his voice braking only slightly.

"Hey… it's me bud… it's me." Hiccup spoke softly but it didn't seem to affect the control the alpha had on Toothless, still the same blank stare with slit pulps.

"It's me I'm right here, bud..." Hiccup said a bit louder this time.

"Come back to me..." Hiccup pleaded.

Ivar looked up angry when Drago began to laugh at Hiccup's attempt to help his best friend.

"He's not yours anymore..." Drago snared. As Ivar watched this he hate himself for not being able to do more, just then Ivar felt his good arm being pulled by his mother as Drago spoke again.

"He belongs to the alpha, but please oh great dragon master...Try to take him." Dragon said the last part louder.

"He will not miss a second time." Drago said.

"It was your fault, please bud."

"You didn't do it bud, he tried to force you."

"You'd never hurt, you never hurt him, and you'd never hurt me." As Hiccup was saying all this Toothless was slowly coming out of it shaking the control off until it was completely gone. Ivar watched all with his mother, he found it hard to believe himself that he actually freed Toothless from an Alpha's control. Hiccup placed his hand on Toothless head and Toothless grumble happily.

"How are you doing that?" Drago asked out loud.

"Your my best friend, bud..."

"Add a boy that's it!" Hiccup yelled happily as Toothless gave him a gummy smile.

"No!" Drago yelled hitting Toothless with the pole of his spear, Toothless growl angry, Drago went to hit him again, but this time Toothless flung Drago off when he caught the spear in his mouth.

"Yay!" Hiccup screamed. Toothless hovered for a moment before, he started to fall from lack of control to his tail fin, Hiccup jumped and dive down after him.

"Hold on!"

"Almost there buddy! Almost there!" Hiccup called as he reached for Toothless' saddle and he was on flying with Toothless once again. They flew passed the ice pillar as the alpha glanced at the growling.

"Do something!" Drago ordered.

"We need to get those two apart..." Hiccup thought out loud, as they flew passed some debrie, and Hiccup grabbed part of a tattered red flag as the alpha tried to hit them with an ice blast, but they easily dodged. Toothless roared, Hiccup got ready to use the red cloth to use to blind fold Toothless, Toothless growled disapprovingly.

"Got to block him out Toothless."

"Do you trust me, bud?" Hiccup asked as Toothless gave a quiet growl, Hiccup tied the blind fold on.

"We can do this you and me, as one..." Hiccup stated as he placed his hand on Toothless' head. Hiccup opened the tail fin...

"That's it now let's try this one more time!"

"Take'em down, Babe!" Astrid yelled. The other vikings cheered Hiccup on.

"Go get him..." Valka said as Stoick for his son to knock him don't.

Ivar stood there watching his brother go after Drago his only hope was that Hiccup really would win this fight, he didn't want to loose anymore family. Ivar thought to himself as he squeezed his mother's hand tightly that rested on his shoulder.

"Take control of it!" Drago ordered again.

"Shut it out, Toothless." Hiccup said covering Toothless' ears.

"Stop them!"

"NOW!"

Hiccup quickly lock Toothless' tail fin just as the alpha throw yet another ice blast, Drago laughs thinking Hiccup had failed in his attack and then realizes Hiccup isn't even on Toothless' back. Hiccup couples his dragon flying suit and some hideous zippleback gas from his sword to cause an explosion right next to Drago causing him to fall hard on the ground.

"Not again..." Hiccup groaned as he was flying straight for the tail.

"Toothless it's now or never! Come bud!" Hiccup called, Toothless caught him just before Hiccup could have mad impact with the Alpha's tail. And now with Toothless' twin spinal spikes they avoided hitting the Alpha's tail completely.

"Yeah, ha, we did it!" Hiccup yelled.

The two flew back down just in time to stop Drago from getting his spear as Hiccup threw his fire sword in between Drago and his spear, Drago glared at Hiccup.

"Ahhh!" Drago yelled.

"Hold him down here, Toothless. It's all over now..." Hiccup said as he put the leather wing back in the suit not realizing the Alpha was coming up behind him.

"Hiccup!" Ivar yelled.

"Or is it..." Dragon said right before the Alpha shot an ice blast at Hiccup right before the ice formed Toothless jumped in attempt to protect Hiccup.

The pillars of ice hit and trapped both Hiccup and Toothless, Valka and Stoick ran for their son but it was too late. Ivar didn't want to believe what he was seeing and neither did the rest of the tribe. Valka beat on the ice in a last attempt to free his son. Stoick pulled Valka away when suddenly the ice began to glow a deep blue, then suddenly the ice shattered, Toothless looked down at Hiccup as if to see if he was alright, Toothless was glowing the same deep blue along his spike, Ivar's eyes widen in shock as he saw this. Toothless had actually be came an Alpha dragon by his need to protect his brother. Toothless jump on an ice pillar and started challenging the Alpha.

"He's challenging the alpha!" Hiccup stated.

"To protect you..." Valka replied.

Toothless started firing plasma blast one by one, the alpha retaliated by smashing the ice pillar Toothless was on but not before Toothless could jump onto another ice pillar as he continued to fire more plasma blasts at the alpha before him.

Suddenly the dragons were released from that Alpha's control and went to help Toothless as he continued to fire and he jumped in front of hiccup.

"No, no, no, what's the matter with you fight back!" Drago yelled, as Hiccup jumped on Toothless and they stood up on an ice pillar against Drago together.

"Now do you get it this is what it is to earn a dragon's loyalty!"

Drago breath heavily becoming fearful, but not ready to back down.

"Let this end now!" Hiccup ordered.

"Never!" Drago yelled from on top of the Alpha.

"Come on!" Drago ordered his alpha to attack.

That's when Toothless ordered the dragon to fire along side him to protect their home. The were so many blast of fire it was only smoke as Drago hid be hide the alpha's head yelled...

"Come on, fight back!" Drago yelled again as a dragon knocked of his fake metal arm as he hid, Toothless deliver a final blow and one of the alpha's tusk broke off and fell, the alpha cried in pain as Toothless roared out.

"The alpha protects them all..." Hiccup smiled, only then did the alpha turn to leave into the ocean know he could not win know that his great power was useless against a true alpha.

The vikings all cheered as their dragons came back, the other dragons bowed their heads to show respect for their new alpha. Ivar walked up at Toothless roar happily.

"You never cease to amazon me, bud." Hiccup smiled as he rest his forehead against Toothless'.

Ivar sighed as he saw this only being reminded that this place wasn't his, wasn't his home, or people. Ivar gave a sad smile as Toothless started licking Hiccup as he complain…

"Toothless you know that doesn't was out."

Ivar was suddenly brought out of his own thought when he felt a nudge to his should, I var turn to find Siren. Ivar smiled happy to see his best friend was alright.

'What happened to your arm?' Siren questioned.

'Don't worry I'm fine…'

Astrid then walked over to Hiccup telling him, see I told you it was in here, before pessing the trigger for the back fin on his suit, even Ivar laugh at that.

"Ahha, still doing that one, yeah that hilarious..." Hiccup said before grabbing Astrid and kissing her. Ivar blushed slightly as he raised his eyebrow in surprise. Ivar was going to leave when Hiccup, Stoick, Valka, and an elderly woman with a staff turned their attention it Ivar. The woman point her staff at his, Valka pulled him over, Ivar beyond confused at this point even more when the woman tapped the ground with her staff.

"She wants you to kneel..." Hiccup said.

Ivar did what he was told still completely lost and unsure. The woman took some soot and put the mark of Berk on Ivar's forehead. Ivar stood up and the whole village cheered their new tribe member even though he had no idea what just happened until Hiccup spoke.

"Welcome to the tribe, little brother..."

"W-What?" Ivar blushed as Hiccup ruffled his hair a bit.

"Welcome home..." Stoick patted his shoulder.

"Home..." Ivar muttered quietly hoping no one notice the one stray tear that fell from his eye from over welling happiness.

 **The End**


End file.
